Insanely So
by Wanky69
Summary: Regretting letting Santana go, Brittany takes a plane to New York to be with Santana. One shot. Set after season 4's episode "Diva" and before "I Do."


Santana was watching reruns of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. and laughing her ass out when she heard a knock on the door. Growling, the Latina closed the TV and stood up to open the door to her apartment in New York. Rachel and Kurt were out and she didn't feel like going out, which surprised her roommates. "Coming!" she shouted, as she approached the door, which seemed to stop the knocking on the door. She slid the door open and her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw one familiar blue-eyed blonde standing on the other side. Before she could process the fact that Brittany was in New York instead of Lima, Ohio, she felt soft lips touching her own, making hot waves run through her body. Brittany cupped Santana's cheek softly and the Latina instantly closed her eyes to the warm feeling Brittany was giving her with her lips only.

They both pulled away simultaneously when breathing became a problem. Brown eyes stared into blue eyes as their owners tried to catch their breaths, one of Brittany's hands still on Santana's cheek. The Latina bit her lower plump lip as she saw Brittany's pupil dilate from the lust.

"But..?" That was all Santana could say, her breathing still uncontrolled.

"I left him," Brittany answered as soon as the Latina finished her very short question, knowing exactly what the latter girl meant.

"Because?" Santana asked, not sure why though.

"I love you, more than anything, more than anyone. Remember when I stayed with Artie instead of being with you?" Santana nodded once, "well, I hated that I hurt you, and after you left Lima, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I love you Santana. Insanely so."

The Latina bit her lip and two seconds later, their lips were connected again; however, it was Santana who initiated the kiss this time. Santana put her hands on the back of Brittany's neck to deepen the kiss, still without tongue. She smiled during it as she felt tears building up in her eyes and said, "I love you too, Brit."

The blonde's tongue touched the Latina's lips, asking for entrance to her mouth and it the latter girl opened her mouth more, allowing it to slide it. The two red muscles fought for dominance as the kiss grew from sloppy and loving to seductive and hot. Brittany's hands roamed Santana's side, moving to her back, squeezing her perfectly-round ass, and teasing a moan out of the Latina's mouth. The Latina responded by letting her hands roam towards the end of Brittany's shirt, moving north from underneath it, slightly scratching her abs and earning a small moan. Tan hands kept moving further north, scratching the skin the came across them, until she found her destination. A breathy and slightly louder moan escaped Brittany's mouth as Santana cupped both of her breasts against the already-hardened nipples. Before pulling away from the kiss again for the sake of breathing, Santana smiled and looked the blonde standing in front of her. She squeezed one nipple with her left hand while scratching the other with her right, her breath raging from the view; Brittany threw her head backwards and moaned loudly to the feeling Santana was giving her. Santana got her right hand out of the shirt to slide-close the door behind Brittany, still squeezing the nipple intensely. Once the door was completely shut, Santana pushed her body forward, pressing on Brittany's body and earning another throaty moan from the blonde. Wasting no time, Santana launched an attack on Brittany's neck, kissing, sucking and biting each spot her lips found. When she found Brittany's pulse point, she sucked and bit harder, making sure to leave a mark there.

"Off. Clothes." Santana said between the attacks on Brittany's neck, and Brittany obeyed by pulling the shirt up, losing the contact for 2 seconds before reconnecting their lips again. Brittany moaned at the feeling of Santana's T-shirt on her naked chest. The blonde's hands roamed to the hem of Santana's T-shirt to pull it off, wanting more skin-to-skin contact. Santana pulled away when she took the hint and frantically pulled the T-shirt up, exposing her breasts with two hardened cherries on top. Brittany chuckled at Santana's impatience, and once the T-shirt was off, she put her hands on the Latina's waist and pushed her towards the couch. They stumbled on their way there since they reconnected their lips for one more hungry kiss. Once they were at the couch, Brittany pushed Santana harder towards the couch as a gesture for her to lie down. The Latina obeyed and lied on the couch, her brown eyes full of lust. The blonde stood there, watching Santana breathing frantically. She got rid of another piece of her own clothing, her denim shorts and straddled Santana, sitting on the Latina's lower stomach with her panties only. Santana moaned at the wetness dripping from the blonde's core and pulled her for another kiss.

After what seemed like forever, the two girls broke the kiss, gasping for air, but Brittany didn't waste any time before locking one of Santana's hardened nipples in between her lips, her tongue slowly stroking it. Santana bucked her hips when Brittany started using her teeth to scrape the nipple, releasing a moan at the way Brittany was taking care of her. Once the blonde was done with the job on the first nipple, she moved to the other one and started sucking and nibbling on it, earning herself another throaty moan from the Latina.

"Brit… Stop tea… Teasing…" Santana said between frantic breaths as the blonde handled her nipple.

"Tell me what you want," Brittany asked, her voice filled with lust, still licking the Latina's nipple.

"Fuck me Brit," Santana demanded, moaning at the idea that Brittany was talking dirty to her.

"That's not the right way to ask for something, Sannie. I believe I have to say no," Brittany teased, pulling away from Santana's breast, sitting up properly on Santana to scrape her stomach.

"Ahh… Fuck… Brittany, please fu… Fuck me… I want you to fuck my brains out till… Till I forget my name… I wanna come all over your hands… Please Brit…" Santana asked, whimpering and moaning at the feeling of Brittany's nails on her abs.

"Aha better," Brittany said as she launched her mouth again on the Latina's nipples while sliding her hand to cup Santana's core. Both girls moaned at the contact and Santana moved her hips, begging for more friction.

Brittany moved her mouth upwards towards Santana's neck and licked the Latina's earlobe, at the same time, her hand got inside Santana's black tight shorts and under her panties. "Wow, Sannie, you're so wet. For me," Brittany whispered in Santana's ear as she licked on her ear shell.

"Please, Brittany… Please…" Santana asked, her voice full of need; the need for Brittany inside of her.

Santana shouted in a high pitch as Brittany entered her with two fingers without warning, still licking on her earlobe. She slowly removed her fingers out of Santana, only to slam three fingers back inside. Her thumb instantly found Santana's already-throbbing clit and started rubbing it while the other three fingers started a pace. Santana put her hand in Brittany's hair and pulled her for another kiss, without Brittany stopping her fingers from slamming in and out of the Latina. Santana pulled away from the kiss, because she started to feel her walls already clenching, and Brittany increased the speed of her hand, while her other hand tweaked hard on Santana's nipple and her mouth sucked at the Latina's pulse point. Santana came hard, her walls clenching on Brittany's fingers, and her hand tugging on the blonde's hair tighter, screaming her name.

"Ohhhhhhh. Fuuuuuuuuck Brit! Omigod!" Santana screamed as she writhed and squirmed under Brittany. The blonde slowed her pace as she let Santana ride her orgasm and she removed her fingers slowly from her dripping core.

Brittany brought her fingers to her mouth and started cleaning each one of them properly, not missing one drop of Santana's juices. Santana watched Brittany lick her hands and that made her hornier than before that she almost came again. "Come here," she said as she pulled the blonde for a sloppy kiss. Once Santana regained some of her energy again, she pulled away from the kiss and smiled, biting her lower lip and saying, "Now it's my turn to give you the time of your life," Brittany smiled, "I'll pull you up now."

Santana pulled Brittany up to her face, and the latter was sitting on the Latina's face. Full plump lips started placing soft kisses to the blonde's clit, kissing then sucking gently. As Santana's lips got closer to Brittany's dripping core, the blonde's moans got louder and louder. A high-pitched moan escaped her breath when Santana put her tongue all of a sudden in her entrance, twisting her tongue in there until she found that spot. She caressed that spot gently with her tongue before removing it completely and replacing it with two fingers. Her tongue licked the juices escaping the blonde's core as her fingers started stroking that spot again, harder this time. "Santana… Jesus… Christ… Right there…" Brittany mumbled as her breathing got harder and her moans got louder. Santana's tongue started playing with Brittany's throbbing clit, increasing the speed of her fingers inside the blonde. "Almost… There… San… Taaaaaaanaaaaaa! Oh fuuuuuuuuck!" Brittany came harder than she ever did before, and her walls clenched tightly around Santana's fingers as the Latina slowed down her tongue movements around the throbbing clit. Said Latina licked the juices coming out of the other girl as she rode her orgasm.

Once she got down from her high, Brittany slid down again so that she could cuddle with the Latina. Santana brought her fingers to Brittany's mouth and Brittany licked herself off Santana's fingers, enjoying both her own taste on the Latina and the soft moans that escaped the latter's mouth. The two girls cuddled on the couch for a while, nothing but comfortable silence between them, and the smell of their essences filling the room.

"If Berry finds out we did it on the couch, we'll be in deep shit," Santana said, breaking the silence.

Brittany chuckled, "I love you Santana." The blonde said, her voice filled with love for the other girl.

Santana placed a soft kiss on Brittany's forehead, "I know," she said, "I love you too."

"Let's go to your room before Rachel sees us naked on the couch," Brittany suggested.

"Just, one more minute," Santana said, stopping the blonde from going away and holding her tighter.

Brittany smiled and embraced her favorite Latina ever, "okay."

Ten minutes later, they got up and walked to Santana's room, fingers intertwined, and they had two more rounds of mind-blowing sex until they both fell asleep.


End file.
